How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 3
by andrew.matlack
Summary: On "How To Win 1,000.00 Without Really Trying", Cartoon Characters Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy), Lori Loud (The Loud House) and Stwie Griffin (Family Guy) are trying to win A Thousand Dollars apiece, and one of them's going to be giving host Chris Goodman a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is the third episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying" and I think that we could possibly see that we noticed that the last two episodes, they gave away a total worth $2,005.11, so I think that we could be exactly see that we're getting 3 contestants in this fanfiction game show and see of what we got.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris Goodman:Hello and welcome to a brand new episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying", I'm your host Chris Goodman and I seem that it could be that we have our first contestant here known as Fred Fredburger.

Fred:Yes!

Audience:(Silent)

Chris:All right, it says here that you're a monster from the underworld and it shows that you're going to be giving out that your obsession is Nachos, is that right?"

Fred:Why yes Mr. Goodman, and may I say that it could be that simply had to notice that we could be seriously to be good as they get to follow that it could be that it was going to think that it was going to show that it was going to qualify as they get to think as they get to notice about it and well, I think that it was going to though the distance as I could notice it before.

Chris:All right, you know how to play, it seems that we might get to show that you're just 6 questions away from $1,000.00 and remember you might get to show it starts with $0.01, to $1,000.00 and you might get to be that you're going to show that you're going to have some fun here, just remember, you only got three lifelines, Phone-A-Friend, 50-50 and Ask-The-Audience, just remember, one wrong question and you're going home with nothing.

Fred:Go home with nothing in case of wrong answer, got it!

Chris:And if you ran out of lifelines, you can go home with the money you made so far.

Fred:Yes!

Chris:Now before we began, I would like to ask you a question, what would you do if you had $1,000.00?

Fred:Buy nachos! Yes.

Chris:Okay then, now the rules are behind us, it's time to play "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying"!

Audience:(Cheering)

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Let's Play

Chris:Okay, here is your first question worth $0.01, and here it is.

$0.01 Question:How much this question is literally worth?

A:A Puppy  
B:A Penny  
C:A Hot Dog Cart  
D:This studio set

Fred:A Puppy would be nice but I think that I would settle for a penny, final answer. yes!

Chris:Got it right for $0.01!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here it is for $1.00.

$1.00 Question:In the story "Ballad Of The Buckle" from the _El Tigre_ Section, what movie was mention even though that Frieda hated it?

A:Ergon  
B:Fluke  
C:Babe  
D:The Wind In The Willows By Disney

Fred:I think it was nice but I will got for Ergon! Final answer.

Chris:That is correct for $0.10!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:But tell me, how did you know that story so fast?

Fred:Becuase I stop reading after chapter 11! Yes.

Chris:And we'll be right back with a hard one, don't go away.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Closing Note:Well, First of all, I would like to show you the $10.00 question of Buster Baxter's that never got around though this and I just to let you know and second, make comments on the comment box and tell me of what you think of the episode so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:As we're continuing this episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", here's Buster Baxter's $1.00 that we never got to.

Chris Goodman:All right, here we go for $1.00 and here it is:

$1.00 Question:In The Fairly Oddparents Episode "Baby Face", what head did Vicky's head gets turn into?

A:Fishhead  
B:Robot head  
C:Two heads  
D:An head of an 5-year-old

Buster Baxter:Well, that ain't a very good touch.

Chris:Well, if you get this wrong, you might get to leave here with nothing.

Buster:Well yeah, if you can tell by this, you might get to see that it was going to be showing that it was kinda weird of seeing this episode, I mean Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda that Vicky's head can be turn into something different? I Mean, come on!

Chris:Well you only got $1.00, and three lifelines, you can phone someone for help, you can do the 50-50, and you can even get to be asking the audience.

Buster:Yeah but I don't think that anyone's heads that could be exactly to be different and I think that it could be it was going to be interested to say.

Chris:Okay maybe that you don't need to make it to add an lifeline or two, I think that it could be that was going to be that simply had to make it harder.

Buster:Yeah, but I don't think that it should be that strangely to make it any stranger or harder.

Chris:Have you decided yet?

Buster:Yes I Had and I believe that-

Chris:Let's not forget that Greg Universe was on the show and he lost on the first question.

Buster:Good Point. That's why I'm going to be choosing "A", final answer.

Chris:That's correct for $1.00!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Closing Note:And that was the question that never got to, please stay tuned for the next chapter as Fred Fredburger gets to the next question worth exactly $10.00.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Before we began I misspelled the movie title Ergron so if you can forgive me, especially for those saw the movie, I would be happy to give you a chapter.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris Goodman:Hello and welcome back to "How to Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and I think that we need to make sure that we're going back to Fred Fredburger who's got $0.10 as he gets to be that was going be simply had to show that was going for $1.00, Four Questions away from $1,000.00. Now Mr. Fredburger, I Think that you're going to see that it was going to be winning the money, is that right?

Fred Fredburger:Yes, I would Mr. Goodman.

Chris:All right then, I guess that it could be that we could be exactly to be in a simple had to notice it as we get to show that it was going to show that it was the way it should be.

Fred:Yes!

Chris:Okay then, let's play then.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay then, here it is for $1.00.

$1.00 Question:In the Roadrunner Cartoons, what was the name of the company that Wile E. Coyote had to order products for try to capture the Road Runner and failed?

A:Acme  
B:BeBe  
C:Ajax  
D:KMart

Fred:This is question is hard! I don't know if I could go for it, I think that was going to be that simply had to go for the quafly as they get to the expenses and I think that we could be that we are going to make this harder, I Want A Lifeline!

Chris:Okay, which lifeline would you like to choose?

Fred:Phone Friend! Yes.

Fred:Okay, here's a random caller just in case.

(Phone Ringing)

Location:Chum Bucket

(Phone Ringing)

Plankton, Coming out of his shower:Coming, Coming! (Picks Up Phone) Hello?

Chris:Hello Sir? This is Chris Goodman, host of "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying".

Plankton:Okay.

Chris:All right, I need you to get exactly towards to our contestant Fred Fredburger as he gets to the $1.00 and he can't do it alone.

Plankton:Okay.

Chris:You only got 30 Seconds, the clock starts now.

Fred:Okay, Okay, In Roadrunner cartoons, what is the name of the company that Wile E. Coyote orders from in order to capture the Road Runner and backfried? Is it "A" Acme, "B" BeBe, "C" Ajax or "D" KMart?

Plankton:I think that I've been trying to get that Krabby Patty and I think that we could be that we all know it's "A" Acme.

Fred:Oh, okay, sure, thanks!

Plankton:Uh, you're welcome?

Fred:YES!

(Plankton Hangs Up)

Plankton:I Don't know who are those people are but I need a vacation.

Chris:Okay then, I think that we need to make sure that it was going to be that he was going to be simply rich.

Fred:I'll go with "A" then, final answer.

Chris:And you are right for $1.00!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Fred:Free Nachos! Yes!

Chris:Right, and here it is for $10.00.

$10.00 Question:Which of the following had never been an episode of _The Powerpuff Girls_ Classic?

A:Monkey See Doggie Do  
B:Telephonies  
C:The Test  
D:Something A Ms.

Fred:Gee, I never even heard of The Powerpuff Girls, I think that "A" is about A Talking monkey about turning people into the dogs, and then the world and even the girls themselves and I think that "D" is about that lovely lady is asking that mayor for a day off until we learn that it was that Medusa wannabe, So, if i'm right, I think that we should go for 50-50.

Chris:Okay then, Computer, take away Two Wrong Answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
B:Telephonies  
C:The Test

Chris:See, you eliminated that correctly.

Fred:Then why I do get the feeling that this question is harder then before?

Chris:It doesn't have to be with the 50-50 lifeline kicks in.

Fred:Oh, then I'm going to have to with "C", "The Test" final answer.

Chris:"The Test" Isn't the episode of _The Powerpuff Girls_ Classic, you just won $10.00, It's an episode of _The Amazing World Of Gumball!_

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:And we'll be right back with Fred Fredburger going for $100.00, two away from $1,000.00.

Fred:Yes!


	4. Chapter 4

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying". I'm here with our contestant Fred Fredburger whom had got $10.00 and he's going for $100.00, 2 away from $1,000.00.

Fred:Yes!

Chris:So, do you want to say anyone back home?

Fred:Everybody! Yes!

Chris:Okay, I see that, so I Think that we could be that simply had to show that we could be that we're going to be that learning that once you get this question wrong, you're going to leave here with nothing.

Fred:Oh, we don't want that to happen.

Chris:All right then, you've only got 1 Lifeline lift so here it is, a question is worth $100.00, here it is.

$100.00 Question:How Many Millionaires in the late game show "Deal Or No Deal"?

A:0  
B:2  
C:5  
D:8

Fred:I never even heard of the game show, however, I Think that we could be that we're going to be costing me excatily $10.00 worth of Nachos.

Chris:Yeah, I kinda figured.

Fred:But I'm not going down without a fight, I am Going to help audience!

Fred:You're going to help the audience? All right then, Audience, Fred need your help! On your keypads, please vote "A" "B" "C" or "D", Please Vote now.

Voting results  
A:5%  
B:86%  
C:5%  
D:4%

Chris:Okay, that would be exactly to notice about it.

Fred:Okay, Okay, I get it now, This for the nachos that's about to be spent by $100.00, "B", final answer!

Chris:That is correct for $100.00!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay Fred, you've got $100.00, so let's see if you can go for $1,000.00, and here it is.

Question:Who invented the Light Bulb?

A:Thomas Edison  
B:George Washington  
C:Theadore Roosevelt  
D:Nobody

Fred:I didn't learn about human history hard enough, I get busy getting soft serve frozen yogurt and Nachos, and maybe get to spend time with my friends.

Chris:I think that you're about to show that we could be that we might get to see that we're going to be exactly how much that we had to go for.

Chris:Perhaps but do you know how much as you want to go for a distance?

Fred:Maybe but I think i'll take my $100.00 and go! Yes.

Chris:All right, but before you do, let's see the correct answer is.

Correct answer:Thomas Edison

Chris:It was Thomas Edison.

Fred:Yay! I get to spend $100.00 in Nachos! Yes!

Fred Fredburger's Score:$100.00

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Bye Bye Contestant

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:That Fred Fredburger, always to crack me up. (To Reader and Audience):We'll be right back with our next contestant after a word from our commercial.

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

(Commercial begans with Pearl and Squidward as teenage girls)

Pearl:Oh Jan, I got a real problem.

Squadward:What's your problem Amy?

Pearl:I Got all this money and I don't know what to do about it and I'm Hungry.

Eugene Krabs:(Hearty Laughter)

Squidward:Where is that coming from?

(Smoke puff appear Eugene Krabs)

Pearl and Squidward Together:Yippie It's Mr. Krabs!

Eugene Krabs:That's right Amy, I Heard all about your little problem and I'm here to help! Follow me!

Scene:(Whoosh To Krusty Krab)

Pearl and Squidward:Where are we?

Eugene:Why we're at none other then Krusty Krab!

Image:Krusty Krab

Pearl:Did you say Krusty Krab?

Eugine:That's right! Krusty Krab, Home of the famous...

Image:Krusty Krab

Eugene:...Krabby Patty!

Squidward:What's a Krabby Patty

(Krabs looked shocked as camera bounces back and forth with Boing SFX)

Krabs:Why it's the most appetizing food in all around the 7 seas!

(Camera cuts to SpongeBob with Spatula and Patty)

Krabs:We start with a fresh patty fresh and juicy, sea veggies with cheese, top off with secret sauce and some buns.

(Cut to Eugene with a Krabby Patty)

Eugene (With a Patty):Volia! Krabby Patty!

Pearl:I want a Krabby Patty!

Squidward:Me Too.

(Scene wipes to Pearl and Squidward eating Krabby Patties as Krabs Smiles)

Krabs:So how do you like them krabby patties girls? (Hearty laugh)

(Pearl and Squidward gives it thumbs up)

Eugene:(More Hearty Laughs) Two more satisfied Customers, so why don't you come in and have yourself a Krabby patty today?

Eugine, Pearl and Squidward singing:The Krusty Krab, come spend your money here!

End Commercial No.1

Commercial 2 begins with a boy standing.

Announcer:Hey Kid, do you want a toy?

Boy:Uh-huh, Uh-huh,

Announcer:How about a bike?

Boy:No!

Announcer:How about a video game?

Boy:NO!

Boy:Okay, you pick a toy!

Boy:Hmm, I want log!

(Log appears)

Boy:Boy oh boy!

Announcer:Yes Log, All kids love log!

(Log Jingle plays)

Kid Singers:What rolls down at start and over at pear, run over your neighbor's dog? What's good for a snack, what's good for back? It's log, log, log! It's Log, Log, It's big, It's heavier it's wood, It's Log, Log, It's better then bad it's good! Everyone wants a log, you're going to have a log, come on and gets your log! Everyone needs a log, A log!

Announcer:Log, from Blammo!

(Commercial Ends)


	5. Chapter 5

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:And Welcome back to 's newest game show "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and with me is my next contestant Lori Loud.

Lori Loud:This is the most literately the best day of my life!

Chris:Now Ms. Loud, I see that you're the first of the Loud Siblings, is that right?

Lori:That's right Mr. Goodman, and may I say that we can that i'm going to be the perfect time if I get to win $1,000.00.

Chris:Now, I think that we need to make sure that we're going to make it as they get to see that it was simply had to show that it was going to be that you're going to giving it a win here.

Luann Loud:Hey Chris! Last time I checked, Money don't grow on trees, they grow on memes! (Laughs)

SFX:Rimshot

Chris:Right, anyway, I hope you're going to be that you're going to be winning $1,000.00, there are only 6 questions that are worth from $0.01 to $1,000.00 and I'm giving you three lifelines, Phone-A-Friend, 50-50 and Ask The Audience, all right, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying".

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Here it is for you for first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question:According To Pizza, What kind of fish that people don't want to have?

A:Anchovies  
B:Tuna  
C:Trout  
D:Salmaon

Lori:You know, I work at a diner and I might get to see that it should that we're going to be that we might had to learn that the pizza that won't get to eat are Anchovies, Final Answer.

Chris:That's correct for $0.01!

Luann:Now that's a _penny_ for your thoughts. (Laughs)

SFX:Rimshot, Audience Groans

Chris:Right, let's give it another go for $0.10.

$0.10 Question:In the game gear zone of "Sonic 2", which of the following zones of where you begin with?

A:Treetops  
B:Undermine  
C:Undergrounds  
D:Casino Night

Lori:But Chris, if this is the Genesis Version, we might consider "D" As the fourth zone, but since is the game gear version, I might that we're going with "C", Final Answer.

Chris:Right again for $0.10!

Audience:(Cheers _And_ Applause)

Chris:Lori has won $0.10 and already that we need to make it to exactly to make it as we're going to play a mini game that involves though four random members of the audience, and I choose, Homer Simpson, Mickey Mouse, Maria Rivera and Sylvester The Cat.

(Homer, Mickey, Maria and Sylvester walked down)

Chris:We'll be right back with the main game with Lori in just a mere moment, in the meantime, we're going to play "Team Thousandaire".

Homer Simpson:Whoo-Hoo! How do you play?

Chris:Well it's quite simple, each member of the team gets to play, I give out the question, the question is worth $100.00, andyou got get to vote, just remember, If all of you got the Correct answer, you'll get exactly just $25.00 apiece, If Three out of four of you got the answer correct answer, two of you get the correct answer and get $50.00 each, while the third one get $25.00 and the fourth get nothing, If Half of you get the question Right and the other half it get it wrong, that means that one half of the team gets $50.00 apiece while the other half gets nothing each. If One of you get the question right, and the other three gets it wrong, that means that one of you is gets $100.00 while the other three gets nothing, now if all question wrong, you'll get jack squat.

Maria Rivera:Gee, thanks for the thought Mr. Goodman.

Chris:Call me Chris.

Maria:Okay Mr. G- Uh, Chris.

Chris:Okay then, let's play "Team Thousandaire!"

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, and here it is, your "Team Thousandaire" Question.

Team Thousandaire Question:In the _Hey Arnold!_ show, what kind of animal is Amber?

A:Pig  
B:Goat  
C:Cat  
D:Cow

Chris:Okay, you may get to vote for you answer now.

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Phone-A-Friend Part 2

(Music Ends With Buzzer)

Chris:Okay, Time's up, Homer we'll start with you, which answer do you vote for?

Homer:Okay, as you may know, I kept a pig once and I say that Amber is a Pig as I get to vote for "A".*

Chris:Maria, which answer did you vote for?

Maria:I voted for "A", Pig.

Chris:Mickey?

Mickey Mouse:Well, Of couse you realized that I, Too voted for "A".

Chris:And Finally Sylvester.

Slyvester the Cat:Well, I too voted for "A".

Chris:And the correct answer is...

(Total Silence)

Chris:..."A"!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Everybody gets $25.00 Apeice!

Homer:Whoo-Hoo! This is the happiest day of my life!

Maria:At last, I get to take home a lot of money!

Homer:No, just $25.00.

Maria:Whatever.

Chris:And We'll be right back with our contestant, right a word from sponsor.

END CHAPTER

Notes:

*=As we all know that Homer did kept a pet pig in "The Simpsons Movie".

**=It also reaviled that I fail to report at the last chapter that those commercials were based from "Ren And Stimpy" And "SpongeBob Squarepants".


	6. Chapter 6

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", it seems that our contestant that happens to be Lori Loud.

Lori:Hello.

Chris:All right, you won $0.10 and I see that you're going to see that you're going to enjoy some people would never get to show that we're about to believe that some people that would never get to work hard as we get see will have to show that it was going to be that some people would never get to believe that some people would never had to learn about everything.

Lori:Yes, and may I say that we could be that we're going to learn that my 9 sisters and brother has taught me that no matter what, I might get to win $1,000.00 or not.

Chris:Aw, that's really sweet of them.

Lori:yes, isn't it though?

Chris:All right, we're going to get some more that we need to make it as they get to learn about it.

Lori:Yes, I do.

Chris:Just one question, what would you do if you had the $1,000.00?

Lori:I'm going to take Bobby to a nice vacation in a lodge.

Chris:Yes, I understand that, now then, you've got $0.10, and you're going for $1.00, four away from $1,000.00, here it is, let's play!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here it is for $1.00, and here it is.

$1.00 Question:According to _King Of The Hill,_ What was Bobby Hill's Catchphrase?

A:You're The Boss  
B:I understand  
C:No Problem  
D:Okay

Lori:Okay, I never litterelty even seen that show, but I think that we could be that we could be that we're going to show that was going to show that it was going to believe that was simply had to go to work after school.

Chris:You know you still got 3 lifelines, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend, and Ask The Audience.

Lori:Good point.

Chris:If you get this wrong, you're walking away with nothing.

Lori:What choice do I have?

Chris:Well, if you look closely, I think that you're going to show that it was going to show that some people would never get to see that was going to quafly that it was out of the fashion way.

Lori:Yes, I Think that we could be that this could be harder then the last 2 question that I have, Let's phone Bobby.

Chris:Okay, let's phone Bobby.

(Phone Ringing)

Bobby (On Phone):Hello?

Lori:Hello? Bobby? I'm on the "Thousand Dollar" show and I was wondering if you could help me.

Bobby:Really Babe? you're kidding.

Chris:Hello Bob, you're looking well.

Bobby:Ah, sweet! You're that new game show host Chris Goodman!

Chris:Okay, okay, I got Lori here and I seem that you're going be that you're going to have 30 seconds to see the question physically in full, your clock starts right now.

Lori:Okay then, in the show _King Of The Hill,_ What is the official catchphrase of Bobby Hill? "A":You're The Boss, "B":I Understand "C":No Problem or "D":Okay.

Bobby:Hmm, as a matter of fact, I think it's "D", because that's all the boy said, "Okay!"

Lori:How confident are you?

Bobby:I am 100% confident.

Lori:Okay, see you later!

Bobby:Bye-Bye

Lori:Bye Bye

(Bobby hangs up)

Lori:Okay then, I'm going for Answer "D", "Okay", Final answer.

Chris:Got it right for $1.00!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:And we'll be right back, right after a word from a sponsor!

Commercial Starts

(Patrick Star came in)

Patrick Star (Seen with Chris Griffin Sleeping):Bored to sleep, (walked to Meg Griffin Crying) bored to tears, (walked to Stuie angrly stiff) bored to stiffness. that's why I got them Patrick's homemade Barbque Sauce. (Holds bottle)

(Commercial cuts to bottle standing)

Announcer:Patrick's Homemade Barbque Sauce, Bolder as better.

(End Commercial)

(Commerical Starts)

Promo:On the next "As the toon turns", It seems that Bullwinkle is dating Olive Oil, when Popeye came in here.

Olive Oil:Popeye!

Popeye:Blow me Down! You're cheating on me!

Olive:I can explain!

Bullwinkle:No, it's not!

Promo Announcer:What will Popeye do? Tune in Thursday at 4:00/3:00 Pm Eastern Central.

End Chapter

Closing Note:It shows that I made up on of the Commericals that based on a stake sauce Commercial, and the other came straight out of Joey's radio show promo from a episode of "Full House", so if you seen the show, please make some reviews and you'll see of what I mean.


	7. Chapter 7

Audience:(Cheers And Appluase)

Chris:And Welcone back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm here with our contestant Lori Loud as we get to see that it she has won $1.00 so she could be on a roll.

Lori:Yes, and my I saw that iwas going to that is going to be quite a trip of a lifetime.

Chris:I'm sure it is Lori, I'm sure it is.

Lori:I can tell you that once I get up to $1,000.00, I'll be splitting with the family has I get to show you that we'll get to be splitting $76.92 apiece.

Chris:Wow, smart and generious. All right, enough talk, let's get back to the game.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay then, let's see our next question worth $10.00 and here it is.

$10.00 Question:In the _Kingdom Hearts_ series, which is the only one that stayed in the original and again in the 1.5 remake?

A:Wonderland  
B:Deep Jungle  
C:Disney Castle  
D:Agbrabah

Lori:I Think that game series is about a boy name Sora whom he seem to be searching for his friends, but that's not the point, the point. The point is "B", final answer.

Chris:Got it right for $10.00!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Just for the record, it shows that it was based on the 1999 Disney movie _Tarzan_ so we could find out that it didn't make it other games of the series so it can stay just as that, and now for the $100.00 Question.

$10.00 Question:In the movie _Inside out,_ which of the following emotions is always making us happy as well as riley.

A:Joy  
B:Sadness  
C:Anger  
D:Disgust

Lori:I don't want to know about this but I think that it should be we could be that we should be that we could be that we have all of the emotions, so they are Joy, Anger, Disgust, Sadness and Fear.

Luan:At least the question has make us "Happy". (Laughs)

Chris:Well, look at it this way, at least that you still got 2 lifelines left, you got 50-50 and Ask The Audience.

Luan:Well, I think that is useful.

Chris:So what are you going to do?

Luan:I will get to choose the 50-50 lifeline.

Chris:Okay then, Computer take away 2 wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
A:Joy  
B:Sadness

Luan:Okay, that ain't good.

Writer (Me), watching the show:I seen 17 Disney/Pixar Movies and I know for a fact, it's "A".

Lori:Well, I think that it could be that it was going to show that it was going to be a very tough question.

Chris:Well, do you got an answer to guess.

Lori:Yes, but I have seen the first 10 mintues of the movie and switch it over to my own show _The Loud House._

Chris:well, yes and I would be quite interesting way to do about it.

Lori:But I don't even care if it could go up to $2,000.00 but neverless, I'll go with "A", final answer.

Chris:Got it right for $100.00!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:All righty, here it is for $1,000.00 and here it is.

Audience:What Cartoon was known for the Pebbles Cereal commericals?

A:The Flintstones  
B:The Jetsons  
C:Rugrats  
D:Chip And Dale Rescue Rangers

Lori:Well, to tell you the truth, I think that we're going to be that I don't know the question.

Chris:Do you think that it should be that quite a question, isn't it?

Lori:Well, I do have one lifeline left so I think that we could be that had to show that we're going to use it, well don't you?

Chris:Well, yeah I think that we could be challenging, so I think that I could point out.

Lori:Well, yeah, let me say that it was going to be that I would be quite different at some point. (sighs) I'll tell you what, I'm going for Ask-The-Audience, Final answer.

Chris:All right then, Audience, You know what to do.

Audience:(Voting)

Audience Voting Results:  
A:42%  
B:0%  
C:1%  
D:57%

Chris:Well, isn't that something? 42% of the vote thinks it's "A".

Lori:Yeah, so I don't think that it could happened.

Chris:Just to be sure, I think that we could be that you'll get to be picking for a right answer as we get to follow that we might had to see this as a light way.

Lori:Hmm, $1,000.00 or bust. Pebbles commercials.

Chris:Look at this way, at least that you're going to enjoy about it.

Lori:You know what? I'm going to do the right thing and away with $100.00, Final answer.

Chris:Okay, I understand, let's see what the correct answer.

Correct answer revealed:  
A:The Flintstones

Chris:Okay then, here is your $100.00.

Lori Loud's Total Winnings:  
$100.00

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Bye Bye Contestant

Chris:Let's welcome to our next guess Stewie Griffin.

Audience:(Cheers and applause)

(Stewie walked in and hopped into the hot seat)

Chris:Hello Stewie.

Stewie Griffin:Hello Mr. Goodman sir.

Chris:Say, aren't you young to be a contestant?

Stewie:Well, that's why I'm here, to show you a surprise. (Pull out his ray gun)

Chris:What in the world is that?

Stewie:This is an age-altering gun of which I would like to call "The Age Triggering Gun".

Chris:What does it do excatily?

Stewie:Well, I'm not going to lie to you but it can set to anyone's age either younger or older so I think that we could test it on here on the show.

Chris:This show is brand new for the past 2 episodes, I don't think that we could be using technology in here.

Stewie:Oh come on, pretty please?

Chris:Well, okay. Test on me even, I've awlays wanted be younger anyway.

Chris:Very well.

(Age Trigging gun blasts off at Chris as he gets younger)

Chris' Age:33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24.

Chris (Age 24):Hey, I look good here!

Stewie:Well yes, I think that it could be that simply had to0-

Chris:Hold on, I don't think that I can stop here!

Chris' Age:23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14

Chris (Age 14):I'm a Teenager again!

Chris' Age:13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

(Chris covered by his clothes, pop out as a 1-year-old baby)

Stewie:I say, what have I done?

Chris (Age 1):Stewie, you must get to change me back before I- I-(Cries)

Cue Card:Please Stand By

Music:Gentle Music


	8. Chapter 8

Audience:(Slient)

Chris (Age 1):Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" and it seems that my last contestant of the episode happens to be used his age ray to turn me into a baby.

Stuie:Well Gee Chris, it was my accident that I could be that I Was seriously had to show that I can't fixing like this.

(Stuie fixed the age ray)

Stuie:There, that'll get you to reverse the proper accent as I get to be letting to get back to your proper age.

(Age Ray blasted back at Chris)

Chris' age:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34

Chris (Age 34):There, that's better. (Puts clothes back on) Now then, shall we go on with the game?

Stuie:This game show is brand new, I aready knew the rules then.

Chris:Okay, here then, let's play!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Okay, here it is for your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question:How Many episodes does the Nicktoon "Hey Arnold!" last?

A:99  
B:108  
C:295  
D:327

Stuie:Well, that is a very easy question because I'm going for Answer "A", Final Answer.

Chris:That's correct for $0.01!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Time for $0.10.

$0.10 Question:In "The Fairly Oddparents", what color are the Anti-Fairies?

A:Red  
B:Yellow  
C:Green  
D:Blue

Chris:You know that I Could happen that it was going to be quite interesting, and just to be more helping.

Stuie:Well yes, I am going though Preschool and I say that it was going to be that it was going to be simply had to notice about it, so I'm going to have to ask the audience.

Chris:You want to ask the audience? Okay then, Audience! Listen up! On your keypads, vote "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now.

Audience Results:  
A:25%  
B:25%  
C:1%  
D:51%

Chris:Hmm, Both "A" and "B" are tied huh?

Stuie:I Think that it could be that simply had to notice that I might go with Answer ""D", Final Answer.

Chris:Thank you audience, for making him $0.10!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Okay, here it is for $1.00.

$1.00 Question:Which of the following monsters was NOT A customer on the "Hotel Transylvania" Movies?

A:The Invisible Man  
B:Bigfoot  
C:Headless Horseman  
D:Zombies

Stuie:(Silent for 30 seconds)

Chris:Just think Stuie, you only got 2 lifelines left, you got Phone-A-Friend and 50-50.

Stuie:Well yes, if I lose, I think that we could be that if I get this wrong, I might get to be that leave here with nothing.

Chris:Yes, that is true.

Stuie:I believe that it could be that it was going to be that we're going to believe that it was going to show that it was simply have to notice that it was that I was going to be quite simply had to work about it as they get to show that they're going to show that it was going to be that there are harder questions.

Chris:Yes, I Think that you have to learn that some people don't even get to this far.

Stuie:I believe that I'm going for Answer "C", final answer.

Chris:Got it right for $1.00!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:But tell me, how did you know about that?

Stuie:He's a villain from "The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow", what do you expect"

Chris:And We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor.

Commercial Start

Movie Green Message:The Following Preview has been approved for all Audiences

Movie Announcer:Justin's team was in last place

(Justin jumps and misses the soccer ball)

Kid From other team:Ha Ha! No wonder you're parents are getting divorced.

Movie Announcer:Until they dug up a new player

(Mummy kicking the soccer ball as players from the other team tries to get it)

Movie Announcer:Ed O' Neil is "Soccer Mummy".

(Soccer Mummy get to kick and hit Soccer Ball)

Justin:Go Soccer Mummy, you told me to believe in myself!

(Soccer Mummy kicking into the players' booth)

Movie Announcer:This movie is rated "PG".


	9. Chapter 9

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying", I'm Chris Goodman and here is my contestant Stwuie Griffin from "Family Guy" whom he seems to win $1.00 so far.

Stuie:Well yes, I think that I could be so lucky after all, I've only got 2 lifelines left and I think that we could be that we're going to make sure that it was going to noticed that I get to tell you of what I'd do with $1,000.00..

Chris:All right, just tell us.

Stuie:To take over the world!

Chris:Okay then, I Think that we should be contracting on the $10.00 question first, let's play!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:All right, here is your $10.00 Question.

$10.00 Question:Which of the following is not a character from _Johnny Test?_

A:Dukey  
B:Slyevester  
C:Bling-Bling Boy  
D:Hugh Test

Stuie:What kind of a question is that? I don't know about you, But I think that we could be going for a strange effected as they get to be that strangle to be that we could be that quite of a seriousness of a question here.

Chris:Please Mr. Griffin, I Would like to tell you that you still got your 50-50 and your phone-a-friend.

Stuie:Well yes, I Think that we should be that we could be that quite interesting since that we should be that we might get to be that Sylvester the Cat is from "Looney Tunes" as they get to see that we might had to see that we're going to simply had to notice that I might get to notice that we're going to be that simply out of touch here, so I'm going with the 50-50.

Chris:All right, Computer take away two of the wrong answers, leaving Stuie one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
A:Dukey  
B:Slyvester

Stuie:Well, that makes easier as we go along, I Think that we could be that we're surely that happen to be that no one had to go with the flow.

Chris:Just remember, if you get the question wrong, you'll leave here with nothing.

Stuie:Are you sure? because I might get see that it could be something that we could absolutely had nothing to do about it.

Chris:I'm Positive.

Stuie:Well in that case, I think that i'm going with Answer "B", Final answer.

Chris:Got it right for $10.00!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Quickie Note:For the record, if you knew who Sylvester The Cat is, he is the Looney Tunes whose known for saying Sufferin Succotash.

Chris:Okay then, here we go for $100.00.

$100.00 Question:Which of the following is NOT one of the songs featured in "Teen Titans GO!"?

A:Pie Bros  
B:Uncle Jokes  
C:The Candy Man  
D:I'm A Real Boy

Stuie:Okay, I seen that episode once and I say it was awful.

Chris:Not to me, I happen to be quite interesting to be quite effected as they get to show that we might had to show that it was going to believe that we're going to extreme that we might had to show that it was going to lean that there is a difference between the Original series and the "GO!" Series.

Stuie:Well, what difference does that make? I mean, it's not going to believe that it's going to show that was going to qualify to make it happen.

Chris:Well, I might say, do you know that you might get to notice that you get to show that it was going be making it as they get to notice around here?

Stuie:I say that I do, and May I Say that I will defiantly had to go with Answer "C", final answer.

Chris:You had $10.00, you've now got $100.00!

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:Okay, your next question is worth $1,000.00 and here it is.

$1,000.00 Question:Out of the previvous Questions, which of them is not Answer "B"?

A:Uncle Jokes  
B:Slyvester  
C:The Left Leg  
D:108

Stuie:Hmm, I don't know about this but I think that we could bring some help into this game and I guess that I can give Lois a call.

Chris:All right then, Let's call Stuie's Mother a phone call.

(Phone Ringing)

Location:Griffins' House

(Phone Ringing)

Lois:I'll get it! (Picks up phone) Hello?

Stuie:Yes, I'm on the show called "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" and I Was wondering if I could help you.

Lois:Really? Well then I guess I could give it a shot.

Chris:Hello Mrs. Griffin, you're looking lovely tonight.

Lois:Oh my god! I can't believe I'm talking to Chris Goodman!

Chris:Yes, Yes, I believe that it could be that it was going to be a quite a lifetime and I believe that your son Stuie has won $100.00 and gone for $1,000.00 and what you see is the full visual of the question for 30 Seconds on the Clock, your time starts now!

Stuie:Okay, Okay. (Reads Question and Answer)

Lois:Oh my, I was watching the show and I was hoping that it could be that it was going to show that I was about to learn that-

Chris:Hurry up Lois, you've only got 20 Seconds left!

Lois:Okay, Okay, I guess that I was I going with "C".

Stuie:How Sure are you?

Lois:I am 100% Sure.

Stuie:Okay, thanks.

(Buzzes)

Stuie:Okay, it seems that you don't know about anything about it, so what's your choice?

Stuie:(Deeps Breath) Okay, You know something, if I'm going to win a lot of Money, I guess that I could be that I had no choice but to go with Lois and go with "C", final answer.

Chris:You little boy, are a thousaire!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Stuie:Oh my god, I won $1,000.00! Isn't that something?

(Fred Fredburger came back)

Fred:Free Nachos! Yes!

(1,000 nacho avalanche landed on Chris and Stuie)

Fred:I, sorry for the rudness from tonight's episode and to make it up to you, I would like to double my $100.00 into $200.00.

Chris:Okay, Okay! Here's another $100.00 Check for you, (Gives another $100.00 check to Fred) and here's $1,000.00 for you Stuie, (Gives $1,000.00 to Stuie) And I'm ending the episode with a panic attack.

Stuie:Yes well, Money is mine!

Chris:This Episode has given away $1,400.00! This episode has given away $1,400.00! This episode has given away $1,400.00!

Cast

How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying  
Chris Gooman (Ages 1 & 34)

Family Guy  
Stuie Griffin  
Lois Griffin

The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy  
Fred Fredburger

The Loud House  
Lori Loud

Disney  
Mickey Mouse

The Simpsons  
Homer Simpson

El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Maria Rivera

Looney Tunes  
Sylvester The Cat

The End


End file.
